kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 September 2015
1:04 tập thể có nhiều kiểu 1:04 khủng long xanh đã quay lại 1:04 1 cân 5 :sure: 1:04 :hoingu: 1:04 KanColle đang bảo trì ạ? 1:04 cái làm tình tập thể khác với gang bang :sad: 1:04 ờm -_- 1:04 1 cân 5 : Haruna vs n người :sure: 1:04 đúng :sure: 1:05 shipfu :rofl: 1:05 our shipfu :-t 1:05 http://images.wikia.com/kancolle/images/3/34/Libeccio-Major_Damage.ogg ai biết nghĩa của câu này k :-t 1:05 :canny: 1:05 Theo mọi người thấy thì nồi hơi có dáng dùng không ạ? 1:05 our xê xê 1:05 :haha: 1:06 (hoho) 1:06 haruna là hàng xài chung :ohm: 1:06 (fet) 1:06 vãi fet :rofl: 1:06 Haruna : (fet) 1:06 chung cái mèo :canny: 1:06 đã cưới đâu mà đòi xài chung :sad: 1:06 ngày xưa 1 cối 1 chày ngày nay 1 cối nhiều chày zã chung =)) 1:06 (fet) 1:06 lại nói xấu haruna -_- 1:07 nee ko thích Haruna = 3 bé kia :sad: 1:07 Cần gì cưới, NTR là dc rồi :-t 1:07 hay lập cái poll xem ai đã cưới haruna rồi nhỉ :sad: 1:07 nee còn trong trắng chưa cưới ai cả :yaoming: 1:07 nee lười cày :yaoming: 1:07 hiei hơn nhé :oh: 1:08 :shame: 1:08 để đó ntr yukikaze :yaoming: 1:08 :liec: 1:08 cùng lắm 4 mạng chứ nhiu :shame: 1:08 :yaoming: mấy h bảo trỳ xong nhỉ 1:08 À 1:08 nhiều hơn 4 rồi nhé :sad: 1:08 Mọi người có ai xài em cá voi không? 1:08 lại con hàng nào nữa :canny: 1:08 tên kanon này :canny: 1:08 4 mạng thì ít quá (do) 1:08 Kanon là tên nào :canny: 1:08 :huh: 1:08 ^ 1:08 :)) 1:09 =)) 1:09 con hàng Naka version 2 đó à :canny: 1:09 :rofl: 1:09 ver 2 nào 1:09 siêu xayda 1:09 :ops: 1:09 kanon là tên nào thế? :ops: 1:09 cấp 2 cơ mà :| 1:09 :sad: new BIKE mà 1:09 tên bully 1:09 nói thật ta cũng k biết 1:09 :ohm: 1:10 sau cái vụ đổi tên 1:10 ta cũng có biết mấy tên đâu -_- 1:10 :sad: sáng nay hỏi hắn kêu new bie chơi 20 ngày HQ 90 =)) 1:10 loạn vkl 1:11 chịch all :sure: 1:11 cơ mà đếm đi đếm lại là 6 mạng cmnr :ops: 1:11 (fet) 1:11 tên blood sắp vào team nữa 1:11 bác mỵ :-t 1:11 Đã bảo Haruna là (fet) mà (do) 1:11 ? :sad: 1:11 thấy con hàng mới chưa :-t 1:12 fate á :sad: 1:12 artemis & onion 1:12 phải k 1:12 onion :sexy: 1:12 :sexy: 1:12 onion :sexy: 1:12 đm cuộc đời :sad: 1:12 hành ? :ops: 1:12 sáng nay bật báo thức 8h dậy 1:12 mà quên mất là máy mình đang để silent mode 1:12 :haha: 1:13 hết gem rồi :haha: 1:13 bé Mỵ sướng nhỉ :sad: 1:13 à hikou ơi :sad: 1:13 ê bữa nay ấn nhầm xong huỷ được nè 1:13 ta qua cái 40 AP rồi :sad: 1:13 1:13 cái turn trong battle ấy 1:13 dạ? 1:13 cái 40AP 1:13 lâu rồi mà 1:13 mất đúng 1 lần hồi sinh thôi :sad: 1:13 bây h chơi kiểu 1:13 :-t 1:13 buff dồn dame cho gilgamesh 1:14 1 chain burst là chết luôn nero boss 1:14 đang nhắm 2 con asassin 1:14 Draw rates for the following servants have been increased for the duration of the event: 1:14 1:14 Orion (Archer, 5★) 1:14 Stheno (Assassin, 4★) 1:14 Marie Antoinette (Rider, 4★) 1:14 Jing Ke (Assassin, 3★) 1:14 Ushiwakamaru (Rider, 3★) 1:15 toàn hàng phế :sad: 1:15 có con stheno đẹp 1:15 cơ mà NP nó phế quá :smiley: 1:15 male only 1:16 đẹp thôi :smile: 1:16 em chơi vì gái mà :sexy: 1:18 :sad: 1:18 h đang phân vân 1:18 thẻ exp nên up tiếp lancelot 1:18 hay dồn bớt cho kiyohime 1:19 bé Mỵ :sad: 1:19 con kiyo yếu mà 1:19 con nào không có level chả yếu 1:19 passive nó rank EX 1:19 em thấy toàn D với E 1:19 với cái NP A++ đấy 1:19 bé Mỵ có trò gì chơi ko :sad: 1:19 Fate/Go 1:19 http://fategrandorder.wikia.com/wiki/Kiyohime 1:19 nhầm 1:19 NP nó 1:20 rank EX 1:20 chứ méo phải A++ 1:20 cái ta cần 1:20 EX là sao nhỉ ? 1:20 là cái passive Mad Enhancement thôi 1:20 là 1:20 vượt qua cả A++ 1:20 deal dmg all target :ops: 1:20 Ex > A > B > C > D > E 1:21 bé Mỵ có trò gì chơi ko :sad: chán quá 1:21 Fate/GO :canny: 1:22 cái đó game mobile mà :sad: 1:22 thì down giả lập 1:22 xài blue stack được ko :sad: 1:23 mà bác mỵ :-t 1:23 tối qua có bão à ? 1:23 không :sad: 1:23 sao thấy trên fb tránh bão 1:23 tối qua wikia nó bảo trì cía chat 1:23 mất 2 tiếng 1:23 :sad: 1:23 à :-t 1:23 hèn gì 1:25 ôi đm :sosad: 1:25 thôi 1:25 mất cả ngày làm cái clone fate :sosad: 1:25 ta hiểu rồi :rofl: 1:25 :sad: 1:25 chưa kịp quay gem thì ra bind acc :sosad: 1:25 clone cứ lấy 8 gem đầu thôi :sad: 1:25 tích tới 40 gem là hơn 1 ngày rưỡi đấy :sad: 1:26 clone cái đó được gì ko bé Mỵ :sad: 1:26 cái đt chết bằm nó xóa mất cmn 2 chữ số cuối :sosad: 1:26 đm nó :sosad: 1:26 hay nick nào ra nick đó thôi :sad: 1:26 36gem của ta :sosad: 1:26 có code invite gì ko :smile: 1:26 không 1:27 :sad: 1:27 à có :sad: 1:27 code nhận 1 servant 4* 1:27 ko có code kiểu như mời người mới chơi thì cả 2 nhận được cái gì đó à :sad: 1:28 cái đấy thì 1:28 có gì add friend e 1:28 xong khi nào đánh nhau triệu hồi con của e ra thôi 1:28 :sad: 2015 09 25